


sit down John, you fat mother******

by katied4568



Series: Hamilton Group Chats [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Group chat, KIK, Multi, idek, lots of fluff, many ships, seriously much shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katied4568/pseuds/katied4568
Summary: Hamilton roasted John Adams, the VP of student government at Columbia, and now must face the consequences. A group chat au.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think a lot of the names are pretty straightforward, but if there are some you can't decipher, here's a list.
> 
> Alexander: hAM  
> John: smolgaytrtl  
> Laf: baguette112  
> Herc: HRCLSMLLGN  
> Mads: jamesmad  
> Thomas: purplevelvet  
> Burr: wait.for.it  
> Peggy: pegggs  
> Angelica: angelicaaa  
> Eliza: cinnamon.roll  
> Maria: missmaria
> 
> Enjoy!

\--Group chat with hAM, smolgaytrtl, baguette112, HRCLSMLLGN, jamesmad, purplevelvet, wait.for.it, pegggs, angelicaaa, cinnamon.roll, and missmaria--

 

hAM: guys

hAM: guys help

smolgaytrtl: what

baguette112: of course you are the first to respond, John

smolgaytrtl: laf stfu

smolgaytrtl: what’s going on alex

hAM: you guys know how I fucking ROASTED Adams in front of the entire student government

hAM: turns out there are consequences; GWash just called me into his office

pegggs: ooh ur gonna get it good

cinnamon.roll: Peggy, be nice. 

cinnamon.roll: But yeah, Alex, you’re a dead man walking.

angelicaaa: You know you’re in deep shit when Eliza roasts you

purplevelvet: ahh don’t you just love the feeling you get when your enemy is about to get murdered

jamesmad: thomas, play nice.

hAM: it’s time

HRCLSMLLGN: since no one else is going to support our friend, i will. good luck, alexander.

pegggs: herc, mom friend since 2k16

missmaria: stop making fun of my gf pls

missmaria: it’s not her fault she’s the sweetest person to walk the earth

cinnamon.roll: One day, I’m going to get someone to show me how to change my username.

missmaria: aw but you love the one I set ;)

wait.for.it: disgusting

missmaria: hey, whoah

cinnamon.roll: Burr, it’s ok, you’ll find someone to be disgusting with soon enough. You’re a great guy! <3

angelicaaa: Leave it to Liza to stick a compliment in this. <3 you sis

missmaria: also, don’t steal my girl

HRCLSMLLGN: i move to make the schuylers coordinate their usernames

HRCLSMLLGN: they’re disgusting in a sisterly way, it would suit them

baguette112: seconded

missmaria: seconded

cinnamon.roll: Maria, you’re the one that changed mine to this in the first place!

smolgaytrtl: I wonder how alex is doing, it’s been 10 minutes since he left

cinnamon.roll: ^

hAM: speak of the devil

purplevelvet: damn he’s alive

HRCLSMLLGN: what happened??

hAM: I got banned from gov meetings for 2 wks, but I expected worse so it’s alright

angelicaaa: Yeah, it’s because you’re basically GWash’s son

hAM: I’m not anyone’s son

smolgaytrtl: yess

smolgaytrtl: now we can watch netflix instead of me listening to you type up speeches all night

baguette112: ...John...

smolgaytrtl: laf if you make another netflix and chill joke I think I’ll strangle you

hAM: au contraire, I’ll be making sure I’m extra prepared for my return

smolgaytrtl: ugh

 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think some of these will be full-sized group chats, but some will be individuals between 2-3 people. Also, I think I'll make a series and there will be separate works, but if there are a few chats pertaining to the same thing, they will be chapters within one work. Let me know what you think.
> 
> I don't have a schedule set and I doubt that I will set one, so if you want to hear about additions to the series, please subscribe!
> 
> Again, I'm open to suggestions, so leave a comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
